


Kara Danvers, you are my hero

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x12 continuation, F/F, Kara is protective, Luthors, kara stays the night to watch over her, lena is scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: set during 2x12, starts during the Metallo fight.A little bit AU, but thats because the writers don't see what we see with Supercorp.





	1. Chapter 1

Her ear were ringing, worse than when Siobhan had made her ears litteraly bleed.  
This ringing felt like her skull was vibrating along.  
She heard Lillian say something, she couldn't quite make out what.

She focussed everything she had on protecting Lena, focussing on her heartbeat, her breathing.  
Anything to help her get back up her feet.  
She heard her shout at her mother to not hurt her, Kara's heart swelled with love.

The moment didn't last long as Lena was thrown to the floor, her head hitting the tiled floor hard.  
Kara wanted to scream out, but the pain was so overwhelming, it made it hard to focus at anything.  
She looked at the seemingless lifeless body of Lena Luthor and her heart broke.

Cyborg Henshaw grabbed her by what appears to be a command from Lillian and they walked towards the big vault.  
She manages to tell them that the Kryptonite was about to blow and kill them all.  
All she got in return was skepticism and a blow of said Kryptonite, launching her forward.

Luckily she managed to destroy the device that caused her every nerve ending to painfully vibrate.  
As it stopped and she was trying to regain her bearing, she saw Lena laying motionless on the floor.  
She listened intently to try and find a heartbeat, a soft sigh escaping as she heard a slow heartbeat.

Relieved to hear a heartbeat, she started to get back up her feet only to be knocked back again by the Kryptonite blast.  
She got thrown near a motorcycle and mentally apologized to Alex, knowing she would berate her for destroying such a beauty.  
It didn't do much as Metallo had her in a strong grip, keeping her near his Kryptonite core.

It might have been synthetic, but being this close certainly hurt and she felt herself weakening.  
All of a sudden she felt her powers returning and looked back to see J'onn standing there  
"Go get Lena!" Kara simply nodded and ran over to her, letting herself fall to her knees and her momentum speeding her forward slightly.

Her hands instantly on Lena, making sure there were no other injuries.  
Statisfied to know she was just unconscious she looked back and saw Metallo's Kryptonite core mere seconds away from exploding.  
She scooped Lena up in her arms and flew them out as fast she could.

She didn't dare look back, she knew she was barely outflying the Kryptonite gas.  
When Kara and J'onn arrived back at the DEO, they had the doctors do some tests for internal damage.  
After finding none she said she was dropping Lena off at her place, wanting to make sure she got home safe herself.

She flew to Lena's apartment, she had been there before, just quickly checking up on her after she had called the cops on her own mother.  
Alex had Winn take out the security alarm, so Kara pushed the balcony door open with her foot, keeping Lena close to her body.  
When inside she went straight to the bedroom, laying her gently down on her bed.

She sat on the bed, her back to slightly shorter brunette, taking off her shoes in the most gentle of ways.  
When she had done so she lifted the blankets over her torso, tugging her in for the night.  
As she turned to leave a soft, pained voice filled the room "Supergirl?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and swirled around "you're awake!" delight filling her voice as she saw Lena sitting up.  
A small smile appeared on the other woman, no one was ever that happy to hear her voice, well maybe except for Kara Danvers.  
That adorable reporter was always happy to hear from her, almost as happy as Supergirl was.

"Thank you. For saving my life" Lena said with nothing but gratitude lacing her words.  
"There's nothing to thank for, Miss Luthor, I was just doing my job" Kara said with a genuine smile, sitting on the edge of Lena's bed.  
"How did you know I was innocent?" Lena asked bewildered "everyone was quick to assume I was guilty" hurt visible in her eyes, her shoulders slightly slumped.

"Kara Danvers told me. She did everything she could in her power to prove your innocence. She never lost faith in you" Her posture stoic, trying not to shine trough how worried she was over her.  
That she got hit by a Kryptonite blast, just because she was making sure her heart was still beating.  
Lena hummed in gratitude, a mixture of a smirk and smile gracing her lips.

"Remind me to thank that gorgeous reporter" she said as she laid back down on her comfortable mattress.  
Kara had a small blush that she tried to hide by standing up and turning to walk away.  
"I have to go now. I'm glad to know you're alright Miss Luthor"

Lena looked at the blonde superhero and for a moment Kara wishes Lena knew about her secret identity, wishing she could just stay here and comfort her.  
Lena was thinking the same thing, wishing for Kara to stay close, she would never admit to being afraid to be alone, but she definitely wasn't looking forward to it either.  
She had suspected that the blonde reporter was Supergirl for a while, but after the last day in court, seeing her rip her glasses off her face with such ferocity she knew.

It wasn't until Kara had ripped open her shirt and ran after Lillian and Metallo that she knew for sure that the object of her crush was National City's most loved superhero.  
She knew that she had to let Kara know how much she means to her, in any way possible.  
Knowing that a Super had that much trust in a Luthor made her heart swell with love and adoration, a sensation she hadn't felt in such a long time.

She felt safe whenever she was around, not because she was Supergirl, but because of her pureness.  
Her love that overflowed for Lena, the way she smiled so lovingly, that she brought her food when she knew Lena was working late or just being there and talk about nothing and everything.  
"Please stay. I....I don't want to be alone" Lena confessed, she knew Kara would never judge her for that confession.

Kara's heart stopped, Lena's voice was so soft so full of pain, she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.  
She turned back around, a reassuring smile on her face "don't worry Miss Luthor, I will be right here" she said, accompanied by a small nod of her head.  
Lena nodded back at her, biting her lip, wondering if she should say anything else, she decided against it and rolled over and fell asleep.

Kara stood still, her eyes transfixed on the sleeping beauty in front of her, she walked to the back of the bedroom and sat down with her back leaning against it.  
Her knees up against her chest, her arms holding them in place, she rested her head on the wall and let out a sigh.  
'Lena will be alright, she's in bed, sleeping, no permament damage done to her body, I did well' she thought to herself

With that thought in mind she let herself drift off to a light slumber, ready to be awake in a instant if need be.  
Her superhearing still focussed on anyone who'd cause Lena harm.  
They slept like that for a few hours until Lena woke up.

She sat up in bed, knowing that Kara would've left by now, so she was shocked when she saw her in her Supergirl get up sleeping against her wall.  
Smiling, she got up and grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around the Kryptonian.  
She was in awe as she took in the face of her sleeping hero.

All the things that Kara had done for her as Supergirl and as herself flooded into her memories, love filling her heart.  
She bend down and gave a small soft kiss on Kara's forehead and she whispered "Thank you Kara, you're my hero"  
Lena went back to bed, statisfied that at least Kara wouldn't get cold now, she fell back asleep.

Kara's eyes opened slowly after hearing the soft and steady heartbeat of Lena as she had drifted back off to sleep.  
She silently cursed her racing heart, it was going so fast it was like fighting Metallo all over again.  
Lena had kissed her, on her forehead, a blush crept up her cheeks faster than you could say 'whipped'.

Thats when realization hit, she called her Kara, not Supergirl.  
Lena knows thats she's Kara Danvers, she knows and yet she still kissed her.  
Kara grabbed the blankets tighter around herself and let herself fall into a deeper slumber, a smile firmly on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during the hug scene, a little bit altered to give them both the happy ending they deserve

Lena woke with heavy lidded eyes and a headache as if she drank four bottles of wine.  
She groaned as she laid her hand against her forehead, hoping to rub the pain away.  
She looked to her nightstand and saw a glass of water and two advils.

Confusion crossed her eyes as she didn't remember putting those there.  
She remembered the blue eyed Kryptonian sleep against her wall and she shot up to see if she was still there.  
She mentally cursed herself for doing that as she didn't see anything but stars when she got up that fast.

When the stars subsided the Kryptonian wasn't there anymore, a pang of disappointment shot trough her heart.  
As she reached for the advil she saw a note laying next to them.  
'I know you'll have a have a headache when you wake up, there's breakfast in the kitchen. Stay safe Lena. xK'

Lena smiled at the scribbled note and took the advil and padded to the kitchen.  
As sure as the note said there was breakfast.  
The table was set, fresh orange juice, bagels, Kara had even gotten her favorite chocolate bar.

Lena smiled and bit her lip afterwards, she was definitely going to thank the reporter later for everything.  
She just hadn't quite figured out how yet.  
The breakfast was quickly eaten and the candybar stuffed in her purse as she got out for work.

Half an hour later she had worked her way trough traffic and walked onto her office floor.  
"Miss Luthor! I am so happy to see you! Is there anything I can do for you?" Jess, her assistant asked her as soon as she walked past her.  
Lena smiled, knowing that Jess was most likely her only employee that was truly happy to see her on a workday.

"I'm okay Jess" she smiled "if I need anything I will make sure to let you know" she said warm heartedly, Jess nodded in return and sat back at her desk.  
Lena worked her way trough the day, constantly wondering what she could do to thank the beautiful blonde.  
She hadn't heard from her the whole day, which happened often, but this time it felt different.

She knew for sure that Kara knew Lena had figured out she's Supergirl, she wouldn't end the note with K instead of Supergirl otherwise.  
Part of her had hoped that she dreamed that she told a seemingly sleeping Kara that she was her hero.  
That she dreamed that she had kissed her forehead in such a loving manner.

Lena groaned at herself, she never should have let her guard down like that.  
She thought back at the different conversations she had with the girl and her eyes went wide at a memory that suddenly struck her.  
The phone was quickly picked up and a number entered in record time.

The phone rang a couple of times, each ring causing her to frown a little more.  
She was definitely not used to waiting.  
"National Flower Shop, Lucinda speaking, how may I help you?" a friendly voice on the other line asked.

"Good afternoon, this is Lena Luthor..." she heard a slight gasp on the other line "I was wondering if you sold Plumeria's"  
The lady on the other end fumbled around and she heard some quick typing "we don't have any in the shop, but we can get them for you"  
Lena grinned "How many would you like miss Luthor?" her grin broke into a smile.

"All of them" she said with such confidence and authority that the lady didn't dare to ask why she needed so many flowers.  
"I would love it if you could deliver them to an address"  
The lady jotted down the information and made sure that all the available Plumeria's were send to the address provided by the Luthor.

Lena hung up and smiled widely, wishing she could see the look on Kara's face when she walked into her office and see all the pretty white flowers.  
She knew she was going to hear about it later, having a meeting set up the next day with the blonde about the piece that she had to write for CatCo.  
Her workday flew by as any other and she impatiently waited to see Kara again and to hear about the flowers.

Kara walked into her office the next day, wearing a red sweater covering her hands, magazine in one hand and donuts in the other.  
Her skirt ended a little above her knee, her glasses finishing the cute reporter look and Lena smiled at the portrait in front of her.  
"Kara, I'm so glad you're here!" she said enthusiastically as she motioned to the sofa where they spend so many hours already.

Kara blushed as she looked down for a bit, avoiding the gaze of the woman.  
She sat next to her after she set the donuts on the table, her hands on her lap as her fingers played with the hem of the sleeves.  
Lena smiled adoringly at the sight and said "lets read the article shall we?" picking up the magazine and flipping trough it untill she reached Kara's piece.

She finished it quickly and said "its a good article! You flatter me!" she looked at her conversation partner as she held up her hand as if she was in court.  
Her hand still slightly hidden in the sleeve and said "I only wrote the truth!" Kara beamed at Lena.  
"I'm learning to keep digging even if the evidence is pointing one way, there's always another side" she continued.

"Even when its hard to find" Lena finished her sentence "especially when its hard to find" Kara emphasized.  
A knowing smile crossing both women.  
Kara took a deep breathe and said "so my office is overflowing with flowers" 

I was wondering how long it would take for her to comment on them "really?" Lena asked as if she knew about nothing.  
"Yeah!" Kara laughed and Lena laughed with her "you didn't have to do that!" she shook her head, gratitude shining in her eyes.  
"Yeah I did" Lena nodded, making sure she knew that she meant every letter in that sentence.

"I know what you did Kara, you stood up for me like no one ever has. Even though our families are so different" Lena's eyes shone over pain.  
"Mine litteraly tried to kill yours and yet you still stood up for me" Lena was struggling to find the right words and Kara let her find them on her own terms.  
"I don't know how to thank you" she said as her voice cracked a little.

"Well thats what friends are for" Kara's voice ended on a little high note, making Lena's eyebrow arch a little bit.  
Is that really all that they are? Friends? Lena knew she didn't feel just friendship for the slightly taller woman.  
There was much more playing than that, they're constant flirting made sure of that.

"I never had friends like you before" she admitted, hoping that Kara would pick up on her tone "come to think of it I never really had family like you before"  
She never loved anyone as much as she loves Kara and the ones that she did always ended up betraying her.  
She loved Lex and he went mad and betrayed everyone, she loved her mother and she tried to kill Kara, AGAIN.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that" her mind trying to come up with a time when someone had, but coming up empty.  
"Well now you have someone who will stand up for you. Always"  
The sincerity in Kara's voice making her voice get lost in her throat, she swallowed hard, a proud smile gracing her face as she broke eye contact.

"Well, Supergirl may have saved me.." Lena smirked slightly, repeating her earlier words "but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero" she ended in a slight whisper.  
The Kryptonian threw her head back laughing, loving the words coming out of the woman again.  
Lena's head tilted while she chuckled at the reporters laugh.

The two women stood up and Lena held her hand up to initiate a hug and Kara more than willingly accepted.  
Her hands instantly on Kara's lower back, holding her tight, craving the human interaction with someone.  
They lingered for a few moments, neither of the women wanting to let go just yet.

Kara grateful to feel that Lena was okay and Lena just craving the love pouring out of Kara.  
When Kara pulled back she didn't move her hand away from Lena's neck as she had expected she would have done.  
Instead she looked deep into Lena's eyes, trying to find an answer to an unspoken question.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I am Supergirl?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
Lena smiled slightly as she tried to find the correct words.  
"I was afraid that if I told you that I knew that you would run. Scared of what I might do"

Kara's fingers twirled around a strand of hair of her brunette "Why would I run?" her eyes searching in Lena's.  
Lena was trying hard to focus while Kara was standing so close, her hands now on Kara's hips.  
She gave up on thinking and trying to get her words out of her mouth and closed the small gap between their faces.

Lena's lips pressed softly against Kara's, barely even touching, but enough to send shockwaves trough their bodies.  
A slight shocked gasp left Kara's lips and Lena pulled back "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"  
She apologized as she was ready to see the girl leave her office, but nothing like that happened.

"Stop saying sorry when you did nothing wrong" a small smile crossing the blonde girls lips as she pulled Lena's head closer to her and their lips met again.  
They stayed like that for a while, their bodies pressed together, Lena's hands on Kara's hips.  
Kara's hands on Lena's neck, her fingertips grazing her skull.

They seperated, a lazy smile on both their faces.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while" Lena admitted, her forehead resting against Kara's.  
She chuckled and said "So did I. I just didn't realize until you kissed my forehead"

Kara nuzzled her face into Lena's neck and Lena smiled widely at the act, her head involutarily resting against her head.  
She mumbled something inauble and Lena chuckled as she softly pushed the girl away from her and asked her what she said.  
"I said I don't want to leave" Kara said, a blush creeping up her face.

Lena smiled lovingly at the sight in front of her and said "you should go, I rather not have Snapper Carr kill you for taking too much time for your lunchbreak"  
Kara left Lena's neck and gave one quick lingering kiss.  
"Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow?" Kara asked hopeful

A wide smile appeared on Lena's face as she said that she'll have her driver pick her up at seven and to wear something fancy.  
Kara left, a smile permenantly etched onto her face the rest of the day.  
Lena sat back on the sofa, picking up the white knight chest piece.

She twirled it around her fingers while she thought of the love that she was getting of the girl that she cared so much about.  
How wrong her mother had been about her being a true Luthor.  
She thought about all the differences that she had with her family.

They would never be able to truly love someone else, let alone truly love an alien.  
She would never be a Luthor, she might carry the name, but she was someone else.  
'I will be the reason of your downfall, mother. I will not let you hurt her or anyone else' she thought as she put the white knight next to the black queen.


End file.
